Colours Of The Heart
by KeiGakki
Summary: Shizumori Yuuya is an extremely weird person, constantly picked on by others. She draws a borderline with other people, isolating herself, but her boundaries were trespassed one day. She begin to change as her life starts revolving around basketball. She starts gaining friends, and most importantly starts to fall in love for the first time in her life.
1. Prologue

_**Hey everyone! This is the first story I'll be writing! So I hope you'll forgive me if** I **make any grammar mistakes, and please, point out any mistakes** **I make, I'll try my best to improve! And** I **DO NOT OWN any characters from Kuroko no Basuke, neither do** I **own the display picture for this story, they belong to their rightful owner!** ;u ;_

* * *

_Where am I?_

Darkness. Darkness everywhere. Screeching sounds of car tires. Fragments of shattered glass.

_Mom? Dad?_

A lonely girl left alone in the darkness, engulfed within horror.

_No. NO. Somebody, help me._

Before her brain could process what was happening, she's already lying awake in bed, panting as drops of sweat trickle down her forehead. _No, not again._

That horrible incident she's been trying desperately to forget, is deeply carved into her mind, forcing her to live each day of her life with grief and sadness.

It's the same routine everyday. Waking up from tragic nightmares about her past, dragging herself to school then returning to her empty house. That's the daily life routine. Nothing more, nothing less.

"Mom, Dad? I'm off."

Silence.

She smiled. All the is are two black and white portraits of a middle aged man and woman hung up on the walls of her living room, smiling ever so peacefully at her. They look so peaceful and happy it pains her. If only they were still here, if only.

* * *

"Psst, hey. Look. It's that first year, Yuu-something, I heard her parents died a few months ago or something."

"She's odd. Look at her, she looks like a hobo."

"Woah, hey. Be careful. Don't wanna go catching her disease now would you?"

Shizumori Yuuya, just a plain 16 year old, first year in Seirin High School. Just like what people say about her, she's straight up weird. No one truly knew what kind of person's hiding behind the thick framed glasses. Glasses. That's the borderline, isolating her from the rest of the world, she thought she'd feel safer that way.

She ignored the constant bickering and snickers coming from her fellow schoolmates as she makes her way to her seat, at the corner of the classroom. Alone, isolated from everyone. She doesn't need friends, that's her mindset. It's always been like that since she was a child.

_What have I ever done wrong?_

She had friends, but they'd distance themselves from her after finding out about her weird habits. Other people would entertain themselves with stuffed toys, but she'd collect bugs. She'd constantly fluctuate the tone and pitch of her voice or even starting conversations with an inanimate object.

No one wanted to hang around her, the other kids would just leave her out of the group or just look at her in disgust, like she's merely nothing but trash. It hurt her feelings, it really did but she'd try her best to put up a strong front when her parents asked how her day went at pre-school.

She'll just end up telling them it's wonderful, that she made plenty of friends and her parents would kiss her on the forehead and tell her how lovable she is.

But as time pass, they'd still find out about it, just like how paper can't contain fire. Yuuya sat alone on the swing as she watched the other kids chase each other around the park. Just as she was about to cry, a familiar voice called out to her from behind,

"Yuu-chan?"

She turned around, only to find two familiar figures standing behind her.

_Mama? Papa?_

They stood there, staring back at their own child, eyes content with sadness. Just then, her mother squatted down and held her hand.

"Come play with mama and papa, okay? Mama and papa will be your friend. No more putting up strong fronts, no more lying. Okay?"

Her mother brushed Yuuya's fringe to the side as she pulls her in for a hug. Why didn't she notice? How could she not have noticed the fact that her own baby girl was in so much pain?

She noticed. She noticed there were tears flickering in her mother's eyes. Yuuya desperately tried to hold back her tears. She shan't cry. She'll not let her parents worry about her. She won't. She-

"Yuu-chan, papa and mama loves you, you know that don't you? So don't worry. Everything's alright now."

_Mama, Papa. _

Her face now drenched with tears. The pain she's been keeping deep within her heart, now released. Their love is all she has, it's all she needs. Nothing else matters anymore.

* * *

"Ah!"

She snapped out of her daydream as she felt something hit her on the head, what happened? All she could hear were laughter.

_What's this?_She reached up to feel her hair, only to find something sticky stuck in it.

_Chewing gum? No, it can't be! It's stuck!_

Insults immediately comes shooting at her as she desperately tries to pull the gum out of her hair.

"Aw, someone couldn't chew their gum properly."

"Hey don't say that! Gonna cry for your mama and papa? Oh wait, you don't have any."

"Boohoo, what a sad, disgusting orphan."

_Ignore them. As long as I ignore them they'll stop. _

She lowers her head, hiding her face from everyone as she takes out a pair of scissors and slowly cut the gum out from her fringe. Her vision suddenly blurred. _No. I can't cry. It's not worth it. It's not-_

"Shut your pie hole." A sudden irritated tone of voice emerged beside her. _Who was that?_ It doesn't look like anyone in the class said that. The class stayed silent for a moment but the insults still went on. _No, there wasn't any voice. How could there be?_

THUMP!

She jumped in fright as she heard a loud noise coming from beside her. She looked to her side, only to find a tall figure standing beside her. _Just who is that?_

"If I hear another goddamn insult coming from either one of you, I'll crush you." The tall figure held an empty can in between his index finger and his thumb as he proceeds to crush is.

He crushed it?! How's that possible? No, she's pretty sure her mind's playing tricks on her, again. But the classroom's completely silent, not a single person dared breathe. It's odd for someone to defend her, this isn't right. After all, she's indeed just a "disgusting orphan" to everybody.

"Hey."

The tall figure turned around and she could see 'it' clearly now. He's a guy, a tall redhead, with black highlights around the ends of his hair. And the weirdest part about him is his eyebrows, 'bunny apples' is how she'd describe it. The ends of his eyebrows are split into two sections, indeed just like what a bunny apple would look like and one thing's for sure, his face intimidates her.


	2. Chapter 1

**Hey guys!** **I hope you don't mind my crappy grammar.** **; n; Please forgive me! I'm sorry the story's so short, I couldn't think if anything else to write! **

* * *

**Kagami's POV**

"Oi. Did you hear me?"

Curious if she's alright, I bent down to check on her but she just ended up moving backwards, distancing herself from me. But just that one second, I saw her eyes. I'm not sure if there were tears in her eyes, maybe it's just a hallucination.

_Shit,_ I _scared her._

The gum's still stuck in her hair, tangled and messed up, maybe I could help her get it out?

* * *

**Yuuya's POV**

He stood up for me, maybe I should thank him?

"Oi. Did you hear me?"

What? What do I say? What do I do? I start twiddling my fingers around the scissors, heart beating rapidly, nervously sweating.

Maybe I should thank him?

Just when I was about to do so, he bent down, looking at me. It took me by surprise and I automatically move backwards, lowering my

head as I distance myself from him.

I could still see his face, he's frowning at me.

The redhead bent down once again, his face getting closer to mine. My heart started pounding rapidly as my chest begins to feel tighter. I could feel the blood rushing up to my head, leaving my face flushed red.

He's so close, what should I do! I've never gotten this close to someone before, not even a girl!

His face getting closer to mine, I could feel his breath. Instinctively, I shut my eyes tightly as I braced myself for what's going to happen next.

Am I going to get my first kiss? Right here, right now?

* * *

She squeezed her eyes shut, anticipating for the kiss. But after quite sometime, nothing happened. She averts her gaze to his face, he was reaching for her fringe, trying to help her get rid of the gum in her hair.

What was she thinking? How could he kiss her, they just met. She felt embarrassed just by the thought that he was so close to her face, they're lips were only inches apart from each other.

"Scissors."

The redhead reached out his hand as Yuuya reluctantly placed the scissors on his hand.

Does he really know how to cut the gum out?

Noticing her actions, the redhead scowled. She doesn't trust him at all now, does she. He took the pair of scissors from her hand as he slowly cut the strands of hair which is stuck onto the gum.

It took him quite a while, but he successfully removed the gum from her fringe.

He aimed the gum at the garbage can and threw it. It went in. Upon getting no responce from the girl, the redhead scowled once again.

"Oi. Girl, you alright?"

His sudden voice startled her, perhaps she should thank him properly, he helped her quite a lot. Her classmates aren't bullying her anymore, at least for now they're not. She keeps her hand close to her chest as she tries to thank the red head male.

"Um.. T-thank you very much for helping me!"

She adjusted her glasses again, wiping the tears from her eyes. By showing her gratitude, she quickly stood up and bowed to him, again and again.

"Woah, hey, hey. Stop that, don't worry 'bout it. I'm just doing what's- Um, right." Flustered, he scratched the back of his head as he adverts his gaze elsewhere.

Before he turned around, moving back to his seat, she grabbed hold of his school jacket.

"Name- Your, um- your name!"

She had to at least know his name, this red head male standing on front of her. Her hands shaking as she grabbed onto his jacket.

Oh, no. I sound like an Idiot! Crap! I-

"Kagami. Kagami Taiga."

She let go of her grip on his jacket as his name carved itself deep within her mind.

_Kagami Taiga._

"I'm, um- My name.. Yuuya! Shizumori, Yuuya! I just thought I'd let you know, and all."

She lowers her head as she watched the redhead smile at her as he walked back to his seat beside her.

Kagami Taiga. She'll remember that.

* * *

_Kagami.._

The scene played over and over again in her head.

How he stood up for her, how his face was so close to hers, what it felt like when his breath touched her skin.

"Hnnnnnnnng-"

Blushing just by the thought of it, she covers her face with her hands as she shakes her head from side to side, trying to remove the thoughts from her mind.

"Shizumori-san. What do you think you're doing?"

Instinctively, she grabbed a random book from her table, pretending to be concentrating.

"History, sir!"

The teacher looked at her as he shook his head,

"It's English, now if you'll stop shaking your head, you look ridiculous and by the way, you're holding your book the wrong way."

The whole class burst out in laughter as she hid her face behind the book, she had a feeling this is going to be an extremely long day.

She couldn't concentrate one bit in class. She looked straight at the teacher but not hearing a word he says. It's like in some TV specials where all the characters in the cartoon sound like endless droning. "Mwop, mwop, mwop, mwop."

She appears to be listening while all the while her mind drifted to her own little world, one where only she exists. Her peaceful world of isolation.


	3. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! Sorry for the super late update! I just finished my exams last week and got sort of lazy, please forgive me! I'm sorry for the weird story line. And I had a lot of fun writing my OC being a complete weirdo, I just got too into the character I suppose. Haha. Hope you guys enjoy c: 3 love you lots.**

* * *

**Rrrriiiiiiing!**

After several hours of toture to the ears, it's finally lunch break, students hurried out of the classroom, leaving only herself, Kagami and some other classmates.

Perhaps she could join him during lunch break or even better by treating him to something as a token of gratitude.

She peeked over at Kagami, he's still sitting there at his seat chatting with a couple of his friends.

_He's_ _still there! Eh, what do_ I _do, what do_ I _even say?!_

_Hey, let's have lunch together!_

_Hi! I'll buy you lunch, how's that sound to you?_

_No! That's just too casual!_

_You. Me. Lunch. Now._

_Ah, that's too serious now! Just be myself, I can do it._

In the end, she decided to give it a shot, who knows? He might agree to it. She gathered up her courage and took a deep breath. Here goes.

"Will you joi-"

Before she could finish, her sentence was cut off by a blue haired midget, along with his other companions.

"Kagami,"

"Yo, Kagami! Aren't you gonna eat anything during lunch break? We bought a burger for you, though I doubt that's enough, eh?"

Yes, a midget. She called him that though her height isn't anywhere taller than him. She was too frustrated to care, that's not what's supposed to happen! She furiously glared at those gang of people.

"Ah? Hey, Kagami, is that your friend there, she looks quite upset."

The tall brown haired male spoke, he noticed! Those cock blockers, they totally ruined her moment with Kagami, although there wasn't really anything going on.

_Die, die, die you people. I'll curse you. I swear if I have a glass of water and you guys are on fire, I'd wash my ass with it!_

Kagami turned around, noticing Yuuya standing there, he shivered as he looked at her, it's like there's dark aura surrounding her.

_What the hell is wrong with her?_

"Yo. Need something?"

He awkwardly asked, still a little creeped out by her.

"N-no! Nothing at all! I was just, just... practicing my act! Bye!"

Without saying anything else, she immediately dashed out of the classroom, knocking over other people's belongings on the desk. Leaving Kagami and his companions in the classroom, stunned and confused.

"She seems kind of familiar though,"

The brown haired male watched her as she ran down the school hallways, randomly screaming "I did nothing! NOTHING!"

* * *

_Crap! I just embarrassed myself, in front of HIM!_

She crouched in the corner of the hallways, moping to herself as dark purple aura starts forming around her. She hid behind the wall, constantly peeking into the classroom, staring at Kagami.

_That midget! Of all times! He just has to come by now!_

Students passed her by, constantly wondering what's wrong with that girl who's trying to pull her hair out, with dark aura circling around her.

What was she thinking anyway? She can just talk normally towards him, can't she?

_One more time, I'll just talk to him one more time! It's easy right? He's just a normal human like me._

She stood up as she walked back to the class looking like a ghost.

_Smile, smile, smile, smile, come on, I can do it._

Not a single footstep was heard as she walked up behind them, she put on what she thought was her best smile as she greeted them with a,

"Hi there.."

They turned around, and what stood before them, was nothing they've ever seen before.

A girl with long black hair that covers half of her face, and hige rectangular thick glasses frames that makes her eyes look huge and distorted. Last but not least, that 'smile' she had on her face. Making her look like shes having constipating problems.

To be precise, her definition of smiling is griting your teeth, and showing your gums. At least that's how she thought it should look like.

The next moment, girly screams are the only thing she hears, followed by a sudden black out. That was all she could remember.


End file.
